


Tendrillya

by BigStripeyLie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigStripeyLie/pseuds/BigStripeyLie
Summary: Illya finds himself at the mercy of a strange set of tentacles. Will Napoleon be too late to save him? (You know the answer is yes.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Illya jolted back into consciousness, his mind desperately racing to remember what had just happened. He established the facts so far, that it was pitch dark and he was bound tightly.  
He moved slightly, trying to test his restraints and realized that he was being held by something that was smooth, slimy, and sickly warm. 

As he moved, it moved, tightening against his neck in a choke hold. Illya stopped moving, pondering his predicament.

He'd been making his way through the forest to scout ahead, carefully stepping over thick undergrowth and plant matter, trekking deeper and deeper into the growing gloom. The last thing he remembered was lurching into a mass of tendrils and a swooping sound, then unconsciousness.

Illya remembered he'd been carrying his communicator, but he must have dropped it. He looked around him, trying and hoping to see its metallic gleam in the darkness, but to no avail. 

As he'd moved, something plantlike had fallen across his face, nestling against his temple. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge it, but it stuck fast against him.

“Damn it. Napoleon, can you hear me? Open Channel D,” Illya's voice was hopeful as he called out to his communicator, but there was only silence in return.

He sighed and decided to fight against the tendrils. He arched his back and pulled one arm away, but only succeeded in having it trapped over his head, and the tendril around his throat tightening even more. He gasped, fighting to breath. 

  


A note of fear broke in his throat as he realized someone was speaking softly nearby. “Hush. I won't hurt you. Not unless you make me.”

“Who are you?' Illya panted.

The tendril against his head started to ooze slime, puckering against his skin. The voice spoke again, “I'm the one hugging you. Do you like it? I like it. I like you. I want to hug you everywhere. Inside and out.”

“That's not funny.” Illya froze as he realized the tendril was speaking. “No, this is some THRUSH plot. Rig up a mechanical set of tentacles, give it an earpiece, and bang! One captured U.N.C.L.E. agent.”

“Mechanical? Do I feel mechanical to you, human?” The voice sounded offended, tightening its embrace.

Illya cried out in pain, trying to writhe away from the creature. Something started slithering up the legs of his pants as he felt his legs being spread, held firmly at the ankles. A slow, tearing sound filled the darkness as it tore away at Illya's pants. A freakishly slow strip-tease as tendrils slid all around his body and into his shirt.

“I like your shirt, but you have a problem with buttons, human,” the creature gurgled a laugh, untucked Illya's shirt and popped off the few buttons that were actually buttoned up.

“Why are you doing this? I didn't come here to hurt you,” Illya pleaded as he felt suckers pucker and kiss over his body.

The creature laughed again. “I want to play with your tentacle, human!”  
  
Illya closed his eyes as the tearing sounds resumed, shredding his boxer shorts. He lay naked and fully exposed in the creature's embrace.

There was silence and stillness for a moment, then the voice spoke again. “I can be gentle, human.” 

Illya felt a slender tendril wrap itself around his cock, tiny bristles tickling as they moved. He gasped slightly, fighting his arousal as another tendril worked its way around his testicles.

“You like that human?” The voice was sickly sweet. “I can be rough, too.”

The tendrils tightened painfully as a thicker tentacle pushed down into his mouth. Illya's scream was muffled as he choked against the plantlike taste and texture of the tentacle.

“I can be very rough, human,” came the voice again as it stuck a tentacle overflowing with slimy goo up his ass, driving in and out fast and rough.

Illya had nearly passed out, mind and body overstimulated to almost the breaking point. The tentacle in his mouth retreated enough to let him breathe more freely, but pleasure and pain thrashed his defenceless body.

“You like that human, do you? I've got some more fun for us. Can you guess what it is?” The creature oozed cold slime over his face to force him to focus.

Something cold touched Illya's cheek as he heard Napoleon's voice. “Illya! I've got your position, I'm coming to get you!”

Choking on the tentacle in his throat, Illya tried to warn his friend, but it was too late, Napoleon was fated to share the sticky skewering.


End file.
